


Tricks

by izzygone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Magical Powers, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Collars, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows he isn’t a real dog. He knows he used to be a regular person who walked around on two legs, wore clothing and spoke words instead of with yips and barks, but that hardly matters now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonzombie333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333/gifts).



> Originally written for my September 2014 prompt-a-thon for the prompt: **_Merthur + Puppy Play_**
> 
> **IMPORTANT WARNINGS: There's some master/slave dynamics going on here, which gives the strong implication that Arthur was enslaved by Merlin at some point (obviously); however the fic isn't about that, so I've left off the dub con warning. Also, Arthur has some animal-like features (notably dog ears and a tail) but the rest of him is human; it's not really intended to be bestiality but, you know, those things are there.**

Arthur knows he isn’t a real dog. He knows he used to be a regular person who walked around on two legs, wore clothing and spoke words instead of with yips and barks, but that hardly matters now. He’s been Merlin’s pet for so long… it’s hard to remember his “human” years without shuddering. He’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with any human troubles -- like making decisions and being unhappy -- anymore. Now, his life is simple. He sleeps on his little bed, he follows Merlin around, he does as Merlin says and enjoys praise as a reward.  
  
Like now he’s sitting under Merlin’s desk while the warlock writes a letter or reads or whatever it is he does when he’s at the desk and not holding Arthur down in bed. Merlin absently strokes Arthur’s little folded fur-covered ears and Arthur can’t help but whimper. It feels good and he wants more so he leans into Merlin’s hand. Merlin laughs at him, “What is it, pup? You feeling lonely down there?” Arthur whines in response and pushes forward til his chin is resting on Merlin’s thigh and he’s looking up at his master from under the desk. Merlin smiles at him obligingly and pats his head, “Alright, alright let me give you something to do.”  
  
Merlin pushes back from the desk, knocking Arthur’s chin off his thighs so he has space to untie his trousers. He pulls his cock from the folds of fabric and scoots back in, “There you go, pup, entertain yourself.” He leans back over the desk and returns to whatever task he’d been at.  
  
Arthur yips excitedly and leans in to nuzzle with the newly exposed prize. Merlin is flaccid and limp, but that doesn’t bother him. He licks at Merlin’s cock gently til it rises slightly with interest. Pretty quickly, it’s wet and slick from Arthur’s sloppy licks and he growls a little, frustrated trying to catch it in his mouth. Merlin is helpful, grabbing his cock to steady it without looking down, holding it still so Arthur can wrap his mouth around it.  
  
Merlin’s cock grows quite rapidly in Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur wags his tail, pleased. He sucks at the head, tongues at the the slit at the top, tries to take it all in but gags a little. After a minute, Merlin says, “You can use your paws, pup.”  
  
Arthur keens with happiness. Arthur’s paws are just his hands -- same as they were when he was human -- and Merlin doesn’t always let him use them. Hands are helpful though, Arthur thinks, because he can wrap them around the shaft of Merlin’s cock when he sucks him so he doesn’t have to gag so much trying to get it all in. He does that now, using his right paw to stroke up and down Merlin’s shaft as he licks the head and rubs his tongue along the thickest vein. He knows he’s doing a good job because Merlin’s hand rests on the top of his hand, sporadically gripping and releasing his hair. His tail is going crazy, wagging so hard it’s hitting the sides of the desk, but he doesn’t really notice in his pleasure.  
  
Abruptly, Merlin grips Arthur’s hair and pulls him off. Arthur whines, desperate to get his master back in his mouth. Merlin is looking down at him sternly, and Arthur worries maybe he’s done something wrong, but then Merlin says, “Get on the bed,” and Arthur knows it’s just the opposite. He’s eager to get on the bed, and nearly trips over his own silly limbs in his rush.  
  
Except for the tail and ears, Arthur’s body is still mostly human, with knobby knees and thick thighs, and that prevents him from moving gracefully. Merlin doesn’t comment on it though.  
  
On the bed, Arthur presents himself immediately, and Merlin chuckles, “Eager, aren’t you pup? Want to be bred, do you?” Arthur can’t help but whine. He waggles his bottom, impatient. Merlin slaps him playfully and moves onto the bed behind him. “Are you all wet for me, pup? Ready like a bitch in heat?” Arthur barks his confirmation. Yes, he’s wet. He’s always wet for his master. Still, Merlin touches his rim gently, testing. Apparently, Arthur isn’t suitably wet to his standards because a moment later, a second layer of magic settles over his skin and he feels drenched. He growls because the wetness makes him want it so much more.  
  
Sometimes, when Arthur is really impatient for it, his master makes him wait. He takes his time, prodding at Arthur’s little hole, stretching it with fingers though he could just as easily use magic and have him ready in a heartbeat if he really wanted. Arthur’s grateful this time because Merlin doesn’t tease, he lines his cock up and shoves right in.  
  
Arthur huffs out a very un-puppy like moan at the full feeling of it, and Merlin slaps his thigh in a distinctly less-playful manner. It’s a warning, and Arthur heeds it, whimpering.  
  
Merlin doesn’t take his time. Arthur knows his mouth does things to Merlin, makes him hot and ready, and Merlin has no reason not to rush his own climax. Arthur wonders absently if maybe the letter Merlin was writing is actually important and he needs to get back to it. Doesn’t matter, really, because Arthur likes the hard and roughness of Merlin’s impatient fucking. He likes the feeling of his master losing control, if only a little, and he’s never not come from being fucked in this position.  
  
Merlin has been good to Arthur -- mostly -- since Arthur learned to behave, and he feels lucky to have such a master. As long as he’s a good pup, Arthur always gets to come. Sometimes, if he’s been naughty, Merlin puts a little band around Arthur’s cock and doesn’t let him come for _hours_ , sometimes _days_. Arthur doesn’t like that as much, and he’s only been naughty once or twice on purpose.  
  
Merlin uses very little magic in bed, except to keep Arthur wet inside. Instead, he likes to control Arthur with the collar around his neck. He grabs at it, pulling it snug suddenly and Arthur chokes, unprepared. It doesn’t take much to cut off Arthur’s airflow, especially since he goes slack the second Merlin touches the collar and his weight pulls him down. He probably shouldn’t, but he thinks he likes this part best. He gets really light headed and everything feels strange and hot and intense. Merlin’s cock pumps in and out of him, hitting a little spot inside him that would normally make him keen, but without breath, he can’t make a sound. It makes him dizzy with want, and he can barely hear or even understand Merlin soothing him, telling him what a good pup he is. After a minute, just as Arthur’s vision starts to go a little black and fuzzy on the edges, when he can’t help but scratch at the collar with one paw, his body reflexively struggling to breathe, Merlin loosens his grip and cool air floods Arthur’s lungs so he’s heaving and hyperventilating. Merlin soothes him, rubs at the red marks from the collar and sucks a little pink bite onto his neck.  
  
When they’re like this, Arthur’s tail goes unusually slack, and he often loses control over it - probably because Merlin doesn’t like it to swat at him while he fucks -- but when Arthur feels Merlin’s lips on his bare skin, he can’t help flick his tail, stuck as it is between Merlin’s body and his own. Merlin presses over him harder, covering his naked body and he can feel Merlin’s clothes itchy against his naked skin. It’s a strange sensation, one that makes him more grateful not to have to wear clothes anymore. He bucks back because Merlin has slowed his rutting, and Arthur’s starting to get a little desperate, still high from his partial strangulation a minute ago.  
  
Merlin bites at his puppy’s ear, and earns a surprised yip. He starts fucking with earnest, then, and Arthur hums his pleasure, pressing back and meeting each stroke. The head of Merlin’s cock glances over the spot inside Arthur that makes him explode with pleasure, but seems to be purposely just grazing rather than applying focused pleasure and that makes Arthur whine. Merlin laughs at his puppy’s desperation, and obliges his needs by changing his angle.  
  
Arthur almost folds in half at the sudden increase of sensation and starts alternating clenching his internal muscles, wanting to show his master how happy he feels. Merlin groans a little involuntarily, and Arthur squirms, trying to take him in deeper. Merlin reaches around, slipping his fingers under Arthur’s collar, creating pressure on his throat again, and Arthur whimpers, “Come for me, pup,” Merlin’s voice is rough with lust and Arthur can’t help but obey as the fingers start to dig into his skin. He spends himself and collapses forward, held up only by Merlin’s magic reaching tendrils out and gripping his hips.  
  
Merlin keeps at it, fucking his pup harder, rougher, Arthur’s hole fluttering around him with the force of orgasm. It’s more than enough to coax Merlin’s orgasm out, and he pumps his pup full of come and doesn’t stop moving til he’s completely empty and Arthur is messy with magical fluids and come. He pulls out, and Arthur whines as he collapses into a pool of his own come. Merlin hops off the bed, and fixes his trousers which are soaked and wet with his pup’s juices. A little spell dries him quickly, though, and he’s ready to return to his work.  
  
Arthur whimpers and struggles to lift himself up -- good puppies don’t sleep on their master’s beds -- and that makes Merlin smile. He runs his hand down Arthur’s back, soothing him and pressing him back down into the wet sheets, “Shhh, it’s okay. Stay where you are, pup. I’ll come back to you.”  
  
Arthur knows this is a trick his master liked to play, and that he really should get down and into his own bed by the fireplace. He’d get punished, later, for staying. Merlin would probably smack his little bottom or put a collar on his cock so he couldn’t come.  
  
Despite this, Arthur curls right back up and goes to sleep, happy to wait for his punishment.


End file.
